Con Amore
by Mortheza
Summary: Sequel to 'When You Least Expect It! After Tohma's 'session', Suguru feels frustrated... Warnings: solo, voyerism, yaoi, cousincest! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation.


**Con Amore  
**_by Mortheza_

A/N: Hello! Yes, this is the sequel to "When You Least Expect It"! I got so many wonderful reviews about the fic that I simply had to write the sequel! -smiles- But before you read the actual story, I want to thank two persons. First of all, Jo, my lovely muse, for once giving me the amazing idea for this fic, thank you! I can't say how much I owe you! And second, Servant Gabrielle. If I remember correctly, you're cousincest fics were the first ones I ever read with the abovementioned pairing, and they are absolutely gorgeus! So thank you for taking your time and sending me a review, I can't find the words to describe how grateful I am. Anyways now, go on, read, and more important, _enjoy_! (I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes there might be, after all, I'm finnish...)

* * *

A sound of small, quick steps echoed around in now deserted corridors. No matter how hard it seemed like, Suguru at least tried to keep his pace normal. In his mind, the vivid images caused by the previous act he had witnessed, kept playing over and over again. Suguru was so deep in thought that he almost missed the studio which was his destination. He closed the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes. _It's all in the past now. I saw what I saw, and the only thing I can hope for is that I wasn't being spotted. Oh great, now I'm being paranoid! Who on earth could've possibly seen me there? There are only few guards in this building and they're placed near the main entrance, and well, like Tohma would've noticed me... 'Being busy' and all..._

Suguru blushed. No matter how hard the conscious part of his mind tried to ignore the fact of what he had witnessed, and the way it affected him, facts were facts, and to tell the truth, he had enjoyed the show. The blush deepened. The young keyboardist couldn't help but wonder what his older cousin would do to Suguru himself if he ever got the chance. Oh, the possibilities that made themselves acknowledged in his mind...

...and something else also made itself known in the lower portions of his anatomy. He could still hear the soft moans of his cousin in his head, and aroused him even more. Suguru squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block the voices, but eventually gave up; it was just a waste of time. It was clear from the beginning that he was fighting a lost battle.

Suguru took a deep and shaky breath and walked over to where his keyboard set was located. _If I drown myself in work, I'll be able forget about everything else. I'm seriously running out of time, too. If I start working on the song now, and do everything non-stop, maybe, just maybe I'll be able to finish it in time. Yeah, I suppose that is a good idea... Besides, I'm not very fond of the idea of getting my body full of bullet holes. _He winced at the thought. He grabbed an empty sheet of paper so he could write the notes down.

_---_

_These demo tapes... Why do they even bother? Now that was a clear discord! They haven't even bothered to get to know the instruments they play, the whole song could be described as perfect disharmony. I think I'm getting a headache... _Sometimes Tohma found the demo tapes that were sent to NG extremely awful, and the present tape he was listening to was a perfect example of the abovementioned category. Had their guitarist even bothered to tune his instrument? Did he even know a damn thing about playing a guitar? Awful, simply awful.

As the song ended, Tohma decided it was the last demo tape he'd listen tonight. After the 'session' he had had, he had decided to bury himself in work. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the contracts, part of his thoughts wandered and had a mind of their own which he had no control over. _Hmm... I wonder if he is still in the building... Well, there's only one way to find out._

He had placed surveillance cameras in every room of the building, just to be sure that none of his property got damaged, and if he got, he would be able to find out to whom he would send the bill. "Let's see... What was the number of the studio Bad Luck uses for rehearsal purposes..?" Tohma mumbled to no one in particular as he flipped through channels of the TV placed in his office. Click. "No." Click. "No." Click, click, and click. "No, no and no." Tohma sighed.

Eventually he found the right channel and a smile of satisfaction brightened his facial features. _Hard worker, I see... What's the time? 1:00 am already? Oh well, I suppose that the new single is the main reason why he's still here. Heh, I guess he won't stop working on it until it's perfect for his tastes. _He chuckled softly and then concentrated on watching the screen again.

By the way Suguru was acting, Tohma figured that his cousin was clearly frustrated. _He isn't concentrating fully, something bothers him clearly... and I'd like to know what that something is. _But not just yet. He decided to watch his cousin's actions for few more minutes, before he could even consider about interfering.

Usually nothing, in Tohma's opinion at least, could make his cousin behave like this. Every move he made, looked very uncertain, and he was constantly sneaking glances towards the door. Tohma rested his head on his hands as he stared the TV screen attentively. What could possibly make his cousin this fidgety? _And again he's looking around. Suguru-kun, what bothers you? If I were there, would you tell me? Could I make the thing that bothers you go away? _

Suddenly Suguru just sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, and Tohma raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. _Just what on earth is going on in that little head of yours, dear cousin? _Tohma would get answer to his question soon – very, very soon. And when he got it, he couldn't believe his own eyes. His aquamarine eyes widened when his brain comprehended the things he saw. _Oh my..._

---

Suguru sighed and tried his best to resist the urge of just hitting the keys of his keyboard in a very violent way. He hated it when he couldn't concentrate. _Why now? Why me? I need to finish this song, hell; I haven't even started it yet! _This was going nowhere. He tried to get rid of all the thoughts of Tohma that kept crossing his mind over and over again, and failed miserably. He could still hear all the moans and groans as if he was still crouching behind those mahogany doors.

He walked away from the keyboard and stopped when he stood in the middle of the room. Then he sat down. _God, how stupid I must look like at the moment, sitting in the middle of this room and everything... but I can't work, it's impossible to concentrate... with all these thoughts inside my head... He won't leave me alone, not even for a second... He looked so beautiful back then... And the sounds he kept mak- No! I'm not going to think about that! No way in hell am I going to think about it! _

But eventually, he couldn't block the images, or the sounds. And as much as he hated to admit it, he seriously needed to relieve himself. _Why did I even choose to wear these tight jeans today? _Now they felt even tighter as the image of his cousin's flushed face crossed his mind. His hand was slightly shaking as he first opened the button of his jeans and then slowly pulled the zip down. _I can't believe I'm actually this desperate..._

After first few light strokes, he finally had enough courage to slide his hand under the fabric of his underwear. He then immediately wrapped his fingers around his hard cock and slowly moved his hand back and forth. A quiet and slow moan escaped Suguru's lips as he kept on thinking about his cousin and what he had been like approximately half an hour ago.

---

Tohma couldn't take it anymore. If his cousin was as desperate as he had been few moments ago, he would certainly do something about it. He was feeling a bit unsure though, for Suguru had been avoiding him lately for some unknown reason. At first he had thought that his young cousin was so busy that he simply didn't have the time to see him, but few weeks ago he came to the conclusion that Suguru was avoiding him. He had asked how things in his private life were and he could see how nervous his cousin became. Suguru had ignored the question on purpose and continued his talk about professional matters.

He grabbed few things with him that might become handy, and then started to make his way towards the studio. _What is his reason for avoiding me? Have I done something? No, that's not it... No matter what I feel for him, I haven't said or done anything inappropriate. So why has he been avoiding me? _

For some odd reason Tohma became nervous step by step as he slowly approached the studio. At least partly his intentions were pure. He really wanted to know why Suguru had been avoiding him – no, scratch that, he _needed _to know. He stopped at the other end of the corridor where the studio was located in and pondered whether he should go in or not. Part of his mind told him to leave his cousin alone, to respect his privacy and the other part just told him to go and have his way with him. He decided to listen to latter part of his mind.

When he was few steps away from the door, Tohma could hear some faint moans and how ragged his cousin's breathing sounded like. He smiled to himself. _That's something I call music. Beautiful music, to be more exact. _He placed his hand on the handle and pressed it down while pushing the door open.

Tohma's usual angelic smile changed into a smirk as soon as he set his eyes on his cousin. Not only did he sound beautiful, he also looked beautiful. The blonde didn't blink even once as he watched his cousin, as if he was trying to memorize the sight. Then, as quietly as he could, he walked behind his cousin, the smirk never leaving his face. "Suguru-kun."

Suguru's eyes widened momentarily as he recognized the voice that was addressing him. He felt like he couldn't breath and had no idea what to say. Deep blush stained his usually pale cheeks and he didn't even dare to turn his head to look at the man standing behind him. _Someone please tell me that this is a nightmare and that I'll wake up soon! This can't be happening! I feel so embarrassed that I wish the ground would swallow me whole! _He didn't say a word back to his cousin; instead, Suguru just sat there, completely frozen.

Tohma then crouched down next to his cousin, eyes closed and that oh so famous smile on his face. "Suguru-kun. Are you really that desperate?" Tohma asked, his voice sounding quite amused. He then opened his eyes and turned his head a bit to take a good look at his young cousin.

Suguru opened his mouth to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat and never left his lips. What was he supposed to say?

"You know cousin... You could've just come to me," Tohma said softly, wrapping his arms around Suguru slowly.

"...w-what?" Suguru couldn't believe his ears. Did Tohma acknowledge the true meaning of the words leaving his lips? _We're cousins! Family! The same flesh and blood! And even if we weren't, then there's the age! I'm a minor, he could be sent to jail and both of our families would disown us..._

"You know I don't like repeating myself, Su-kun," Tohma whispered into his ear, using the old nickname his young cousin had.

The whisper sent shivers up and down Suguru's spine. He bit his lip in order to kill the moan that threatened to escape his lips. He was very confused and didn't notice it when Tohma slowly began kissing his neck and stopped once or twice to suck a certain spot. Suguru moaned and subconsciously moved closer to his cousin.

"T-Tohma, w-we can't-"

"Oh, and why, if I may ask? You seem to enjoy this." Tohma eyed Suguru, a small feeling showing in his aquamarine eyes, disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

"W-we're cousins, a-and you're 3-"

"I'm very aware of my age and the fact that we're family. Trust me, if I could do anything about those two facts, I would. Is that the thing that's stopping you?" Tohma asked.

Suguru once again opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and barely nodded.

"Well, if you're not willing, I am not going to force you into anything," Tohma sighed and let go of Suguru. He stood up and straightened out his clothes.

"N-no!"

Tohma turned his head a bit and looked at his cousin.

"No. D-don't go, please, I..." Suguru found it hard to believe that the situation he was in was real. _What the hell am I saying! That's it people, it's finally official that I, Suguru Fujisaki, have lost my mind. _

---

Suguru was very dazed, actually, so dazed that he had no idea what was happening until he found himself pinned against hard and smooth surface. He took a quick look of his surroundings. _Oh, that's right; this is Tohma's private studio... _He was so lost in his thoughts so he didn't notice how quickly his clothes kept disappearing.

The green haired boy finally snapped back to the reality as he felt the last piece of clothing disappearing from his body. Pair of very talented, pale hands travelled up on his inner thighs and he moaned at the sensation he felt.

Tohma resisted the urge to smirk at the reaction of his cousin, and instead of smirking, he just smiled his trademark smile. "You like this, don't you..?" he asked, his voice husky as he leaned in to kiss his cousin. Another moan escaped Suguru's lips, leaving no room for misunderstanding.

In Tohma's opinion, his young cousin couldn't have looked any more beautiful. Pinned against the cool and smooth surface of his brand new white piano, face flushed, lips parted slightly, and eyes clouded with lust. It made Tohma just want to take his cousin right then and there, but he didn't want to hurt Suguru, so instead he just took his time.

He planted a small and chaste kiss on Suguru's lips, then few on his neck as his fingers slowly ghosted over the boy's rib cage and stopped to tease his nipples. He circled them in a lazy manner, trying to keep his touching light before pinching them.

As clichéd as it sounded, Suguru felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He loved every second of the attention his older cousin gladly gave him and his body. He let his eyes close, losing himself in the heat of the moment. Why, oh why had the best things be the ones that were strictly forbidden?

He felt as if Tohma would continue to tease him more, he would explode. Suguru's nails lightly raked the shiny surface of the piano underneath him as he tried to grab something he could hold onto. Eventually, his cousin stopped assaulting his neck and Suguru felt how the lips only travelled to lower parts of his body. "T-Tohma..."

Tohma placed his index finger on Suguru's lips, gesturing him to be quiet and enjoy everything while it lasted.

_I wish this would never end... _Suguru snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Tohma saying something. He opened his eyes and looked at the blonde. His breathing was very ragged and shallow.

"Su-chan, before I'm going to go any further, I need to know one thing. Have you ever had sex before?"

Suguru couldn't help but wonder how his cousin was able to keep his cool while asking those kinds of things. He blushed and shook his head no.

"Then it's only fair for you that I let you know that it hurts, though it depends on a person... That is, of course, if you want me to-"

"Oh for the love of god and other holy things Tohma, just fuck me and stop playing around!" Suguru exclaimed, surprised at his own words. _Oh well, that's one way of saying it too, so... _

Tohma let out a soft chuckle and shook his head a bit. "Well aren't we a bit impatient here, hmm?" He then dug up the small tube of lubrication he had taken with him just before he had left his office and smeared a good amount of it on his fingers, before sliding one digit gently inside his cousin.

Suguru gasped, not because of the pleasure, but because of the pain as another slender finger slipped inside. He tried his best not to tense his muscles, knowing it would only make things more painful. The pain wouldn't subside until Tohma's fingers hit a very sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, which almost sent him over the edge as the waves of pleasure washed over him, making his back arch as he moaned in ecstasy.

"Tohma, please..."

Tohma could only smile at his cousin's plead as he got rid of the last few pieces of clothing still covering him. He felt partly relieved as he finally got rid of the boxers which had been like a prison to his fully hard erection. He spread a fair amount of lubrication on himself, considering the fact that this was his beloved cousin's first time, and with a fully grown man no less. He wanted Suguru to feel nothing but pleasure.

Suguru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His body tensed momentarily when he felt Tohma's hard cock pressing against his entrance. One small thought of running away from the situation crossed his mind but he quickly ignored it, telling himself that this is what he had been wanting for a long time. Maybe there wouldn't be another chance later.

"Spread your legs just a little bit more," Tohma said, trying to keep things under control. As soon as Suguru spread his legs, Tohma grabbed his hips, lifting him up a bit so he could have more access. He could sense that his young cousin was very nervous at the moment, so for a moment, he whispered soothing things into his ear, gaining his trust.

Suguru took a deep breath and gave Tohma his consent, and prepared himself for the things to happen. With one quick thrust Tohma was inside him. Yes, he felt a small amount of pain, but the pleasure was overwhelming and eventually, the pain ceased to exist. His back arched a bit as he moaned out loud.

"Just move already Tohma!"

After few hesitant thrusts, they finally found harmony they wanted to share until the end. The passionate sounds Suguru made, made Tohma feel like he was going over the edge way too soon and he kept his pace slow, enjoying every thrust with every fiber of his being.

Few short moments later, they were both covered in sweat and by the sound of it, other body fluids, very soon. Suguru's moans grew louder and louder each time the blonde hit his prostate, and felt like he couldn't take any of it anymore. It took only few feather light strokes of his cousin's hand and he was long gone, and few seconds later Tohma was as well.

The feeling of the orgasm experienced was so overwhelming it took Tohma longer than usual to find his ability to speak. "That was..." He couldn't find the right word the capture the feeling he had had only few minutes ago.

"That... certainly was..." Suguru panted, agreeing with his cousin. "Tohma..."

"Yes?" Tohma locked his aquamarine eyes with Suguru's chocolate brown and didn't blink even once.

Under his cousin's gaze, Suguru felt uncertain of what he was supposed to say. He wanted to tell Tohma how much he loved him and that this wasn't just a meaningless fuck to him, how he wanted to stay with him until the end of time. Eventually, he couldn't bring himself to say a word.

"What is it, Su-chan?" Tohma asked, noticing how uncertain his young cousin looked like. Did Suguru want to say something that had something to do with the lately happened avoiding? "Does this have some kind of connection to the fact that you have been avoiding me lately?"

"W-well..."

"So it is. You can tell me. You have always been able to talk to me about anything, and this time isn't an exception, dear cousin," Tohma said softly, wiping some of the blonde bangs out of his eyes.

Suguru was afraid of Tohma's reaction, so he decided to put a smile on his face, "It's nothing, forget it."

Tohma chuckled, "Su-chan, you can't use my own technique against me. That smile is clearly a fake one. You act as if the world would come to its end if you tell me the truth."

"Something like that," Suguru muttered and looked away.

"Eh? Su-chan, I'm sure you'll feel a whole lot better if you just let it come out. You know I'm not going to laugh, I never have, have I?"

"I'm not afraid that you would laugh, it's just that... Well..." Suguru felt that he was finally cornered and there was no way out of Tohma's interrogation. And they had already had sex, what could possibly be worse? _Well maybe the fact that he wouldn't feel anything towards me, but... Is it worth a risk? _"I..."

Tohma nodded and gestured his cousin to go on.

"I... I th-that... IthinkthatI'minlovewithyou!"

Tohma could only smile. "Is that the reason why kept avoiding me? Do you think that I would be disgusted by the fact? That I would hate you and never want to see you again?"

"W-well, yeah..."

"No, Su-chan, no. You're wrong. I'm not going to have sex with anyone who doesn't mean anything to me; I'm not like that anymore. I have to take responsibility for my actions."

Suguru's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. "Y-you mean that..?"

Tohma nodded and gave his cousin a loving kiss. "For quite a while by now. Despite the fact that we're cousins and I'm a lot more older than you, I love you."

_Love... like gravity,_

_the one force that simply won't be denied._

**Owari**

**---**

So, what do you think? I'm so sorry if I made any of the characters OOC, but I tried my best! And I apologize for the sucky yaoi part, as you can see, I'm not very experienced in writing them... -sighs- But I try, seriously. So, please, send a review!

_-Mortheza_


End file.
